


will

by halcyoneous



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Past Relationship(s), References to Canon, canon minor character death, implied bisexual character, maeiso is safe and happy and is endgame believe me, stretched between past present and future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8762107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyoneous/pseuds/halcyoneous
Summary: three of the times that maehara or isogai knew things wouldn't happen, and one time they knew something will. / for #30DaysofLiterature day 5 ; you can + "no matter how many coins you toss into the fountain, or how many fingers you cross, if it's not meant to be, it won't happen"





	

**Author's Note:**

> a.ka I want to play safe for now okay I hit my limit I have assignments and life and whatever else.
> 
> also sort of serves as an extra entry for day 4 ; past, present, future + "u r a disaster" "wanna date?" - because I am pretty sure mine does not count. oh, and it's the 6th in japan already, so it also sort of serves as a birthday gift for maehara. mind you I don't even remember that his birthday was near when I picked to write them for today.

They were no more than elementary school students when a bad news broke out. Isogai's father had passed away. He had been ill. The family had tried their best to get help. But at the end, they have to let go of a great man.

Maehara stood next to Isogai, when the latter's father was burnt to ashes. "However much we love him, the hospital bill itself had been too much for us," one of Isogai's family members—maybe an uncle or an older cousin—said, "We can't give a proper burial for him. This was the best we can purchase to pay respect for him." Just next to two small children, who just knew loss for a while…

"Yuuma," Maehara dared to call his best friend's first name. Because he did not want to call the whole family. "Are you still sad?" Not the nicest thing he could ask of. Still he thought of worse. What if Isogai heard what he heard, about not getting enough for a goodbye? What if it got to the boy's head?

Maehara could see that Isogai was trying not to tear up. Maybe he had to be strong for his brother and sister. The two even smaller children, who was running around the funeral home. Do they even know where it is and why everyone were here? Maehara didn't want to know.

But Isogai answered, "It's alright," as he forced a smile on his lips. Wanted to tell his friend not to worry for him. Maehara didn't even have to come. The orange haired boy could just live his life as if nothing happen. "I miss him. But I cannot change it." Quiet, like how he said it. "I know."

Isogai didn't have to spell it out. Maehara knew. _However much he pay the doctor. However much he call his father's name. To tell him to come back. He would not return._

_._

_._

_._

They had just entered the third year of middle school when the world turned upside down. Someone ruined their moon. They had to kill him because they were students of the outcast class. When you consider what had happened, the condition of Maehara being thrown away by a girl—for thirty-something times by now—it should have been easy. If their whole class would not give her and her new boyfriend revenge. Though not for the fact that she dumped Maehara alone, but for the fact that they insulted their class.

Isogai watched as Maehara got himself to the girl, as some days had passed and his best friend met her by chance at their way home. "Don't you ever think of saying hi to me? Now, now, don't be rude, we can still be friends," Maehara was so persistent for someone who used to just jump to the next object of interest. Lacking experience in the romance department, Isogai could not tell whether this was a good thing or not.

"No, Maehara," Tsuchiya—that girl from their year, only at a different class—was as certain as her ex on her own decision. She did not wish to return into a relationship when a guy would not stop making a move on the others. "What's up with you? I thought I told you we're over."

Maehara were willing to wait, but Tsuchiya was gone before long. Her place was replaced by Isogai, who was adjusting his pace to follow the other from behind. "I'm sorry for it going bad," the class president started as they were walking side by side. "Wasn't fair, but whatever," the playboy brushed it off.

A few minutes and turns, and Maehara was back to what he was, shouting, "Hey, sweetheart!" to someone with a different uniform. There was no reply from the other person, though.

And as the pair of friends were nearing their home, Isogai had just remembered he need to tell Maehara something. That however much he pushed her, however much he charmed her or anyone else so that they would be into him again, no one would remain—

But he needed to go to his part-time work, so he bid his farewell ("Until later!") and rushed to the other way.

.

.

.

They had just finished searching for high schools when a huge sum of money was distributed to them. As a reward for when they succeeded, when no one else believed. The last year had been a wild ride, with a wide range of experience that was beyond imagination. The billions of yens was not the only gain they had—but also extensive knowledges on various things.

Still, Maehara understood how much it meant to Isogai. The prospect of getting so much more than just his hourly salary to bring home to his mother and siblings was too important to give up. But Isogai did not own the whole thing by himself, the rest of the former Class 3-E also deserved this as much as he did, if not more, since the _ikemen_ was only a knifeman and not even the actual killer.

"Even when shared between all of us, this is too much. This is not going to be good." Nagisa became the first to speak up something which was not a sort of _what am I going to use these all for_ or _how is this much money real_. "So let's just save some for our basic needs and donate it to people, what do you all think?" Kataoka replied, asking for others' opinions before making the decision final.

"I agree," Isogai uttered as he let go most of the pile of money he had held for a while, "Let's allocate funds for everything and write the financial report," as he took paper and pencil from his desk. He was fixed with complying with others.

"Isogai?" Maehara whispered as the black-haired boy started writing things based on their classmates' suggestions. "Are you alright, taking the same amount of money with everyone?"

"Mm-hmm," he nodded. "I don't see why it should be different for me, it's still a lot." the number which was normal for most would be enormous for his family anyway. "Anyway, however much I am going to save them, however high is the security at the bank, however hard I held unto it… money would not last."

Because the more money people had, the more of it they thought could be spent, and they'd end up not having enough either way.

.

.

.

They were two young adults who had been working on their own respective fields for four or five years when hints started to be given by relatives and bosses and co-workers. On things that needed to be done, other than earning money for themselves (or for Isogai's case, for the rest of his family). Maybe the elder had ideas from their own generations. From how Maehara kept chasing people, not just girls anymore, even after he had brought unfamiliar women (one at a time) to family gatherings. Or how people kept pulling Isogai into group dates, and while he attracted many, no one had caught his attention yet.

Isogai asked Maehara to meet at a cheap restaurant near the region of their offices. Not much reason, he just wanted them to spend lunch together when both of their jobs weren't fully packed for that day. "How's your life, Hiroto?" The nickname again. The place was crowded enough so that every word exchanged between the two would not escape to the next seat. "Mine is alright, but my mother kept telling me about my cousin's spouses and children... oh, sorry, did I sound like I am complaining?"

"No. You're not. It's okay. My aunts nagged me about my previous girlfriend, the one I brought to a wedding months ago, and asked when would be so-and-so coming back when I told them various things," Maehara ended up spilling his own beans, unable to resist when even his sweet childhood friend ranted about things that were bothering him, "From the basic _she doesn't care about me anymore_ to _I don't settle with one girl, I still want to live free, it's not my style._ Any other excuses I can tell them next time, Yuuma?"

As Maehara had it worse and had asked for help, Isogai spent a few seconds whether to continue his story or to focus to Maehara instead, "Well... if I were in that position, I would say I am more interested in work than I am with love. But for you it would not be convincing, if I must be honest," Isogai suggested, "I mean, Hiroto is not a workaholic. Not that I am, too."

That kind of remark would be laughed off by the casanova at usual days, places and times, but coming from Yuuma...the one person who would not ridicule him if others said he acted childish or obnoxious, "I know, I didn't need to be told that. Who would believe me? Is there even someone who will always love me when I jump from one to another?" Maehara lamented instead.

"Ssssh, calm there." Maehara almost screamed, and the restaurant silenced at a sudden, and Isogai still wanted to protect Maehara's cool image. At least to those who hadn't seen him before. So Isogai softened his voice as he delivered words of encouragement, "I believe there will be someone who is like that for you. I believe even you can find love when you want it, when you need it and deserve it. Even if you mess around..."

Maehara's voice was back to its usual volume and tone as he continued, "But however much I spare things I had for them, so that they will know that I am being genuine..." paused as he realized that Isogai had gripped his two hands; what he used to see at times when the black-haired young man were talking to his brother or sister and not to a fellow that might have saw other implications on his gesture. As something had clicked inside his mind, Maehara sighed and said something that was the exact opposite of what he started with, "It's possible to find love. Or maybe I found it already. That's what are you going to tell me. Right... Yuuma?"

"Correct. You found it. But you don't need to rush yet."

And no one had the need to let go—not until someone caught at a clock and realized both of them would be late back to work, at least.

**Author's Note:**

> I legit hoped this one would be one of my more decent writings  
> but it ended up too cheesy but w/e these two are so cheesy and I had too much fun writing them and I need to write more future!maeiso but I cannot promise anything


End file.
